Creature Unknown
by RandomPurpleMonkey
Summary: My name is Isabella, I am 16 years old. I don’t know what I am, only that I am a hunter. I don’t know who my family is, I don’t even know my favorite color. Someone help me. The only memory I have is of great pain. All Vamp.
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella, I am 16 years old. I don't know what I am, only that I am a hunter. I don't know who my family is, I don't even know my favorite color. Someone help me. The only memory I have is of great pain.

I walked through the forest, stumbling and falling. _Where am I? _I thought. I could smell many things, some smelled good, some better. I came across a doe, she looked peaceful, not yet sensing my presence.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. I crouched down, and pounced on my poor unsuspecting prey. I clamped my mouth down on its neck and drank. The warm blood felt good flowing down my throat.

As I finished up I dug a hole about 5 feet deep and buried the innocent creature. Then I walked away and continued on my path.


	2. Edward

EPOV

The soft music echoed around my room. I was listening to Animal I Have Become (my friend Alex agrees with me, it fits) _again._ This annoyed my family to no end. Although Carlisle and Esme were on an _extended _hunting trip. Alice and Jasper were, well together would best fit there. Then Emmett was out in the garage with Rosalie. You could practically hear the noises coming from there. I would cringe, but well it wouldn't stop them.

They all had their significant others, not me. I was made first, by Carlisle. He had made Rosalie thinking I would take a liking to her, I didn't and she found Emmett. Ii always felt left out.

It's not like no female vampires would take an interest in me, many have. Even Tanya, the leader of our sister coven in Denali, tried to make me hers. But it just did not feel right. She was beautiful, but just not my type.

Even all the human girls at every school took a liking to me, but all stayed away. Stupid humans, it was better for them to stay away, I was a monster, and I could kill them with a flick of my wrist.

Alright for those of you ignorant fools who are reading this and not knowing who I am, my name is Edward Cullen, a.k.a. the most worthless vampire on the planet. And no matter how many times I try and do away with myself my beautiful pixie of sister, Alice, is always there to stop me. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they don't get it. They all have someone to love, unlike me.

I decided I would go for a hunt, no use staying here and wallowing in my misery.

Grabbed my car keys and went out to the garage door. I banged on the door lightly so it wouldn't dent. I heard grumbles and groans from inside and yelled out. "I just want my car you two, part from each other for one minute!"

The garage door opened to reveal two heads sticking up from the back of the jeep. I sighed and went to my car and sped away, not looking back. The road flew away out from under my tires as I sped up. My phone rang in my pocket and I opened it up not even bothering to answer.

A pixie's voice came to my ear. Loudly, might I add.

"DON"T YOU DARE RUIN THOSE CLOTHES!! YOU HAVE A PAIR OF OUT-OF-FASHION STUFF IN YOUR TRUNK! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THAT OUTFIT!" I sighed.

"Yes Alice, goodbye." I closed the phone and rubbed my ear, that hurt.

I pulled the car over on an old deserted road out in the forest and got out. I quickly changed and ran into the forest. I located a heard of elk rather fast and took down three. Disposing of the remains. The wind picked up and I smelt another scent.

**So tempted to stop it here. But since I take forever to update I decided not to.**

The scent was sweet and soft, yet had a dangerous edge to it. Vampire, one was here, somewhere. I followed the scent and found a rather lost looking girl looking at me. She had beautiful long brown hair and a slender frame. Her face had a heart shaped form to it. She was beautiful.

Her eyes were even different, they were an orange color with brown flecks. Absolutely captivating.

She was retreating backing away slowly hissing. I placed my hands out in front of me, a sign of peace. She stopped and stared at my hands and took a step forward. She looked at me curiously and I think trying to figure out how to speak.

"Who are you?" she had the voice of an angel.

"Edward Cullen, I'm just like you. Do you know what that is?" She shook her head. "A Vampire."

Her eyes widened. "Like burn in the sun type?" I chuckled.

"No we sparkle in the sun light and don't sleep. We are also a very strong and invincible type, only tearing us up and burning the pieces will truly kill us." She nodded. "Would you like to meet my family, we could help you." She seemed unsure. "We won't bite, you at least, trust me, I won't let them hurt you." I smiled and held my hand out. She took it reluctantly.

**Here is where I leave you, I'm hungry and sitting on my loft with my lap top isn't going to get me food, and since my mom and dad are ignoring me much to my displeasure I have to climb down and walk a whole ten steps to food, lazy I know.**

**Well hope you like it, I'm not going to tell you to review, I'm always too lazy to, but please if you like this story put it on your alert.**

**Tootles, where that came from I won't know, from Cherry. :D**


	3. Meet The Family

EPOV (this will be a Bella pov story but right now she doesn't know what is going on, if you want to put hers also for this part just review or p.m. me and say so.)

I held her hand in mine delicately, as if it would break. I smiled at her and pulled her onto my back. She gasped in surprise and squirmed uselessly on my back. I grinned and took off, the trees flying past us.

She squealed in surprise and clasped on tighter. We made it to my house quickly and I could sense that everyone was present and not well _enjoying _each other. I smiled and slid her off my back, realization hit me then. I hadn't even asked her, her name! **(I actually forgot he he sorry) **I spun around and stared at her, she looked up at me and glared.

"A little warning next time would be nice" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Terribly sorry miss, what is your name anyway?" I asked playing cool.

"Isabella" she stated simply.

"Well then, terribly sorry Miss Isabella" I smiled and open the door behind me and pulled her in. I turned towards my family and chuckled. They were all sitting and staring at Alice who was dancing in the center of the room, happy dance.

I cleared my throat and they all turned their eyes to me. "I would like to introduce Isabella."

Everyone looked behind me to see her and Esme beamed. "Hello Isabella." Isabella smiled **(it just doesn't seem like Bella when it's Isabella, so I keep accidentally typing Bella the having to change it.)**

"Hello and please call me Bella **(Ha!)**."

"Bella," I liked that better, it seemed to fit her, "This is my family, Carlisle, my father, Esme, my mother, Alice and Rosalie, my sisters and Emmett and Jasper, my brothers. Alice and Jasper are together as well as Rosalie and Emmett." Every one smiled or waved as their names were called.

"Um, I'm Bella as you know and it's nice to meet you." She shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"She would like to stay with us so she can learn our ways, she is a newborn and only remembers her name none of her memories at all."

Alice squealed,"Yay! We're gonna be sisters" she ran forward and pulled Bella into a hug. Bella froze and then slowly put her arms around the pixie. Everone looked at Alice scepticaly.

"Alice." I said in a warning voice. She just smiled and bounced away from Bella.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella and I are going to be best friends." She gave me a knowing glance and I tried to peer into her mind. 'oh no you don't Edward, I know a song that never ends never ends never ends' I blocked her out and glared, she just smiled more.

Esme made her way over to us. "Edward why don't you show Bella to your room so she can rest while Alice and I get a room for her ready." I nodded and offered Bella my hand, she took it and I lead her up the stairs and to my room.

I pushed the door open and pulled her to the couch and set her down and glided over to my sound system. I pressed play and Cassie by flyleaf came out softly. I went and sat down by Bella.

"So Bella, how do you like my family?"

"They're all really welcoming, although the big one, Emmett, I belive kind of scares me." I chuckled.

"Don't worry, he is just a giant teddy bear really," I heard my family laugh and Emmett protest.

"You have a very nice family Edward" She smiled up at me then yawned. "I'm sleepy." She leaned her head onto my chest and her breathing slowed. I sat there confused and still as she slept, contemplating in my mind why she was asleep.** (duh she just said she was tired, that normally leads to sleeping, sorry) **

**O.K. got chapter 3 up, rather quickly might I add! Well do what you normally do after you read a chapter. Go pick your nose, I'm totally kidding, but seriosly if you like it add me to your results and if any of you have an idea of what her power should be please voice those oppinions in a review ;D**


	4. Her Past kind of

BPOV

I awoke lying on the massive black couch in Edward's room. He was standing in the far right corner from me. I sat up and stretched.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Esme and Alice have finished your room, and I'm to show you it when you woke up."

I smiled and got up; he came towards me and took my hand. I asked him if he could show me around the house first, then my room and he did. The house was very vast and had many rooms. As he gave me my tour I learned little facts about his family.

Like Alice could see the future depending on a decision. Jasper was an empath. Rosalie was an amazing mechanic. Emmett loved to play pranks. Esme had lost her son at birth and that Carlisle was over 300 years old.

We stopped at a door that was vertically across the room from Edward's. Edward opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. The walls were a deep violet and had white swirls on them. The floor was just a simple hardwood with green rugs stern on it. In the upper left corner was a deep mahogany wardrobe. In the lower left was a matching desk. On the right side of the room there were Blue and purple been bags and a flat screen TV. and two doors.

But what awed me the most was the bed; it had a deep blue comforter and was a canopy with wooden roses carved into the frame.

"It's beautiful" Esme and Alice came to my side and I thanked them. Alice spoke then.

"A lap top and cell phone are on your bed and I stoked the wardrobe and closet with clothes your size. The remote for the TV. is on one of the bean bags and one of the doors is your closet and the other is the bathroom." I smiled wider and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much!" I felt happiness explode inside of me and it made me smile so much it kind of hurt.

"Think nothing of it dear, you're part of our family now" Esme smiled as she said this. We were interrupted by a foul smell and banging on the door.

Edward groaned and started down stairs. We followed and found three angry men in the living room. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie were standing there staring while the leader yelled.

I looked at their faces closely and looked like they were frimiliar. One in particular. It felt like something was tugging my heart when I looked at his face. Esme and Alice walked over to their mates and Edward joined the group. Slowly I did aswel.

When they saw me they stopped short. The leader bellowed. "YOU CHANGED HER!!! THAT'S VIOLATION OF THE TREATY!!!" Edward stated back calm and cool.

"We do not know who changed her, Sam. I found her when I was hunting." The younger on looked at me.

"Bella, don't you remember me?" He took a step towards me and I stepped back into Edward's chest. His face showed shock and hurt.

Edward spoke, "Jacob, she doesn't remember her past, don't try and make her, it could be painful."

"Sure, sure. Probably would be, considering she was sexually abused and raped on a weakly basis." I stared in shock.

Edward grew angry, "If you knew why didn't you report it?" Jacob was about to answer when it all came rushing back to me. Jacob had always been my safety net, always helping me when _He _had done something. I ran forward.

"Jacob!" I jumped up and slung my arms around his torso, "I remember now, you were my safety net!" He stiffened then slowly loosened up and chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, so how did you get changed Bella?"

The grin fell of my face, "You weren't there, he did it again and you weren't there to help me. So I walked towards the hospital and then _it_ came out. Its eyes were burning red It told me I was beautiful then lured me into the alley way and-" Jasper cut me off.

"That's enough Bella." He came over and pulled me away from Jacob and turned so I could look in his eyes. He looked close to tears; guess the emotions in the room were too much for him. I nodded and turned to the Partial Pack.

Sam seemed to be thinking, "Well then there is no violation of treaty, but may we request permission to run over the boundaries to see if the leech is still here."

Carlisle nodded to Sam and they walked off into Carlisle's study to discuss the treaty and me probably.

A/N: O.K other chapter, if you don't like this and want me to re-write you are going to have to tell me kay? Well Chow for Now! I got to PEEE!!!!!!!!


	5. The Meadow

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! you do have the rights to kill me. Sorry for not updating in a while! You can flame all you want and yell at me, but here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Jacob and I hung out while Sam and Carlisle spoke. They came to the agreement that the boundary lines were going to be over looked for a month, just to make sure that the vampire wasn't still here, and that when I got my bloodlust can control that I would always be a welcomed guest in La Push.

After the pack left and I had hugged Jacob the Cullen's all went their separate ways, Rose to her garage, Emmett to the video game room, Alice to her room to throw out old styles, Jasper to the library, Carlisle to work, and Esme went out to work on her garden.

This left me and Edward alone in the living room. Edward cleared his throat, and spoke, "Would you like to go hunting, you must be thirsty." I nodded and he took my hand again, sending shivers that I repressed to my back.

We walked out to the garage and he helped me into a shiny silver Volvo. **(He has to have his baby!) **We sped off and I watched as the green mush raced by. After about ten minutes the car slowed down and pulled off the high way and onto a dirt path.

Edward parked the car and hopped out, racing over to open my door and help me out. _He is such a gentlemen_, I thought. I smiled again and grabbed his outstretched hand and we were off. We came to a stop in a relatively empty area and Edward explained the basics of hunting, I just pretty much ignore the world and follow my instincts.

The wind blew past and made an intoxicating scent make my senses spin, it was closely related to the doe I had drank from before. I looked to Edward for help, he smiled his half grin and chuckled.

"It's an Elk." He informed me. He made a motion for me to be quiet and follow him, we found the herd and he motioned for me to go first. I leapt up into the air and took down one of the bigger ones, I noticed in the back of my mind Edward taking down the biggest and going for others, but I was busy with my prey.

I finished up and was pretty full, having had about three of the elk and a stray deer, Edward had left me about half way through to go get bigger game and I just waved it off. Now I was sitting up against a tree waiting for Edward to be back, a light breeze blew by making my hair flow into the wing, I could also smell Edward, hi beautiful honey sweet scent encircling me and making me feel relaxed.

He appeared in front of me a millisecond later and I jumped up. He smiled an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I propose a race, first one back to the car doesn't have to go shopping with Alice." I raised my eyebrows skeptically, how could the small pixie be that bad (Understatement of the millennia) but nodded anyway.

We lined up and both counted down.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"GO!"

I was off, pushing my feat to their limits, I was right next to Edward and let me tell you, he looked pretty damn surprised. He edged in front of me and I cursed silently. I could see the car and the tree line, but Edward was still in front of me. Being me though my foot caught on a tree root and I started to fall, I made a noise and Edward turned around.

He put his arms out to catch me, but we were going too fast. I collided with him and we fell to the ground, my hands on his chest, and his arms on my hips and our legs in complete disarray. I looked into his deep eyes and could only here our breathing. Edward made a sudden movement and I was brought back to reality.

I immediately untangled my legs and jumped up to discover that we were in a beautiful meadow. It was circular and had wild flowers everywhere. Edward stood up beside and i turned to him.

Our faces were inches apart. I parted my lips and he slowly leaned down. Our eyes closed and then his lips met mine. Electricity coursed through me and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his arms went around my waist. His lips seemed to mould perfactly with min, like two peices of a puzzle.

We were interrupted by a shrill ringing. Edward relluctantly pulled awayfrom me and pulled out a silver phone and answered it.

"Hello Alice." I could hear her reply with my extra senses.

"Edward, can you two come back, I have something to show you."

"Sure give us fifteen minutes." He snapped the phone shut and slid it into his pocket. "C'mon, we have to get back home."

I took his hand, ignoring the electric shock, and we ran back to the car. Home, I liked the sound of that. Now only to find out why the pixie wanted us.

* * *

**O.k. if you want me to do this in Edward's p.o.v. tell me if not, I'm going to continue in Bella's.**


	6. Sorry

**I have a reason for not updating! My computer is new so I had a trial version of Word on it, when it expired my parents refused to buy it for me. I'm realy and sorry and ****i feel horible. I'm going to convinse them to buy it for me, right now I'm at the library and I'm about to leave, I truely am sorry.**


	7. Off Hiatus!

So, I'm taking all my stories OFF Hiatus! The new chapters will be up soon. : )

I'm sorry for such a long hiatus, but I finally have Microsoft word and I can write again!

That's all.

- Molly


End file.
